


Speeches

by FuzzyHairedFreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve loves Sam so much, mentions of past character death, poor Sam my bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," Sam interrupted, "I'm not jealous of him. I'm jealous of you, Steve." </p><p>"Of- oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeches

"Hey Sam," Steve called as he gathered his jacket and keys. 

Sam looked up from his perch on the armchair. "Going somewhere?" 

Steve smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna go make sure Bucky eats dinner today. I'll be back later." 

Sam's face turned sour for just a moment before he smoothed it back to neutrality. "Have fun," he said. 

Steve might not have caught the expression before, when he still was reeling from having Bucky back in his life - but now he's caught Sam have the same reaction several times when told Steve was going to see Bucky. 

Steve, still paused in turning towards the door, turned back. "Sam." 

Sam looked up from his lap, face still neutral but Steve saw the wariness in his eyes. 

"You've been seemed... off. Lately," Steve started. 

"I'm not off-" Sam tried, but Steve wasn't done. 

"About Bucky specifically. And I don't want you to be unhappy or uncomfortable. You're important to me, and so is he, and I'd hate it if you were having trouble trusting him and just pretending for me-" 

"I don't have trouble trusting him," Sam said, sounding tired but sincere. 

"I didn't think so. You helped so much trying to find him after he pulled me out of that lake," Steve replied. Then he asked, gently, "So what's wrong?" 

Sam sighed and scrubbed his face with one hand. "I'm. I'm jealous," he said it like it pained him. 

"Jealous of Bucky? Sam, you don't need to be, you know I love-" 

"No," Sam interrupted, "I'm not jealous of him. I'm jealous of you, Steve." 

"Of- oh." 

"It's-it's petty and it's not fair, but I am. It's not fair that you get your wingman back and I don't. And that's a terrible way to feel and I know it's not your fault, or Bucky's fault, and I don't- wish he weren't back because he's a good person and already a good friend to me but-" by his point tears were flowing down Sam's face, though his voice was only slightly shaky, and he angrily tried to wipe them away. He took a deep breath that failed to calm him. "It's not fair. I still miss Riley so much, Steve. I hate it." 

Steve didn't know what to say, so instead he set his things back down and went to Sam's chair, scooped him up into his arms, and sat down cradling him. Sam cried freely into the crook of Steve's neck. Steve let him. 

After some time, the tears stopped, and Sam sighed. "You must be pretty late for your dinner." 

"It's fine. I'll text Natasha to go instead," Steve replied without opening his eyes. 

Sam smiled. "Sure you can work the text function, old man?" 

"Very funny," Steve sighed. He pulled his arms more firmly around Sam. He gave himself a few more moments to gather his words. Then, "Sam. I know we can't ever replace Riley, but... I need you to know that we're your wingmen now too. Me, and Bucky, and Natasha, we all care so much about you. I care so much about you. So please... when you're feeling this way, please tell me what you need. If it's to be alone, or to talk, or to not talk, or to eat ice cream. Please let me know." 

Sam shifted in his arms and Steve couldn't see his face. 

After a minute, he said somewhat breathlessly, "Man you're just full of those aren't you." 

"Full of what?" Steve asked. 

"Those little speeches that make me fall in love with you." 

Steve felt his face heating up. "Is that what did it," he asked to cover up his embarrassment. 

"Well, that and the shirts that are too small," Sam said, pinching up a bit of Steve's shirt and letting it snap back into place. 

"Well. Maybe I'll have to start practicing more of them." 

"Nah," Sam said, "I think it works because you do it in the moment." 

"I just have to hope I keep finding inspiration, then," Steve said, amused. 

Sam sat up so he could look at Steve. "You will," he said, and pulled him down to meet his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy it's a good thing Steve didn't go to Bucky's, him and Nat are probably bangin right now.


End file.
